


Не покидай

by Dull_Balrog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Иллюстрация к A Wolf Amongst Lions
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Arya Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Не покидай

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wolf Amongst Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494880) by [Kallypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallypso/pseuds/Kallypso). 



"I'll never be able to understand how I earned your grief. I was one of the worst things to happen to you...even though you were one of the better things to happen to me."

Arya let out something between a laugh and a sob. "You weren't...the worst, my lord. Believe me." © [Kallypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallypso/pseuds/Kallypso)


End file.
